yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Problem-Solving Card Text
" is an example of a card already reprinted with Problem-Solving Card Text. This is a pre-PSCT print of the card from Shonen Jump promotional cards.]] Problem-Solving Card Text (often abbreviated PSCT) was an update to card effect text, introduced to Booster Packs with the release of Generation Force, and Starter Decks with the release of Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz, with the intent to simplify card effects to the point that most situations could be resolved simply by applying logic. It was announced by Kevin Tewart through a series of blog posts to Konami's Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's TCG Strategy Site. Legendary Collection 2 Mega-Pack was in part created to reprint many old cards with the new text style (including the "HERO" monsters). Changes .]] Wording * "(Damage calculation is applied normally)" → ''removed * "(without damage calculation)" → removed * "(except during the Damage Step)" → added * "Battle Damage" → "battle damage" * "remove from play" → "banish" * "removed from the field" → "leaves the field" * "possession" → added * "during battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster _, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent" → "if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent" * "select" → "target" * "selected as an attack target" → "targeted for an attack" * "attack once again"/"attack twice" → ""make a second attack" * "Effect Monster's effect" → "monster effect" * "still treated as a Trap Card" → "also still a Trap Card" * "Cannot be _ Summoned unless" → added * "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set." → "Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set." * "This card can only be _" → "Must first be _" * "This card cannot be Special Summoned except _" → "Must be _ and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways." * "This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, _" → "You can Ritual Summon this card with _" Names * "Hero" → "HERO" Action structure * Activation conditions (anything that limits when or how often you can activate a card/effect) are now denoted with a colon " :' ". * Activation functions (anything that happens when you activate a card/effect, includes things like ''costs and targeting) is now denoted with a '''semicolon " ;''' ". ::Effects that starts a Chain always have a colon or semicolon. The activation of a Spell and Trap Card always starts a Chain. * Monsters with Built-In Special Summon other than Synchro and Xyz is now denoted with '''parentheses " () " the location from where they can be Special Summoned. * The conjunctions "and", "and if you do", "also", and "then" have different meanings in the resolution of the effect: :* In "Do A, then do B", B happens after A. These things happen in sequence, not simultaneously. A is required for B, but NOT vice-versa. If A does not happen, then stop. If B cannot happen, you still do A. :* In "Do A and B". Both A and B happen at the same time. BOTH A and B are required. If you cannot do both, then you do nothing. :* In "Do A, and if you do, do B", Both A and B happen at the same time. A is required for B, but NOT vice-versa. If A does not happen, then stop. If B cannot happen, you still do A. :* In "Do A, also do B". Both A and B happen at the same time. Neither is required for the other. Just do as much as you can. * The words "that target" or "those targets" and "it" or "they" have different meanings in the resolution of the effect: :* "that target" or "those targets" indicate that the targets must still be the same targets with the same characteristics in all steps :* "it" or "they" indicate that the targets only need the specified characteristics at the time of targetting. * Some conditions other than the target condition have to be met during the resolving of the effect, or else the effect disappears (e.g. "Zombie Master", "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja"). * The word "in the Graveyard" indicates that you must check the states of the card in the Graveyard (e.g. "Armory Arm"). This means if something takes the card out of the Graveyard, then you no longer have a reference point. * Effects may only apply to the current card on play, not the next playing cards (e.g. "Limiter Removal") * Any effect that has "During either player's turn:" or similar text, is a Quick Effect. Some monsters may indicates in its text that the effect is a Quick Effect (e.g. "Swift Scarecrow"). * Some effects can be used against both: activation of a card, and activation of a card’s effect (e.g. "Stardust Dragon"). * Some cards and effect cannot be activated during the Damage Step (e.g. "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest") * Monsters that cannot be targeted for attacks may not prevent your opponent from attacking directly (e.g. "Guardian Kay'est"). * If you cannot Summon, you still can Set (e.g. "Stray Lambs"). * Cards need to be in your possess, or else you cannot use their effect (e.g. "Dark Necrofear") References External links * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 1: Reading the Cards of Tomorrow * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 2: New Words & Phrases * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 3: Conditions, Activations, and Effects * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 4: The Clues on Your Cards * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 5: Special Summons * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 6: Finding Clues in TU6 & GENF * Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 7: 2012 Update – Conjunction Functions Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology